


Skype Session

by Cutelarents01



Series: MewGulf Social Media AU [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cybersex, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, this is filthy I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutelarents01/pseuds/Cutelarents01
Summary: Mew and G have their first Skype Session, and it goes well, to say the least.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf Social Media AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636624
Comments: 6
Kudos: 397





	Skype Session

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time properly writing and posting anything so I'm sorry if it's not the best. Also, this is part of a social media AU I'm writing on Twitter, and you probably need it for a lot of contexts so here's the link to check it out :) https://twitter.com/biIegends/status/1223616104741752835?s=20
> 
> Enjoy Waanjais <3

Gulf feels nervous for some reason. And well, this is his first-ever skype session since he started the NSFW account. But there’s more than that fueling his nerves. 

It’s the fact that the Skype call is with Mew of all people. Honestly, Gulf has flirted with all of his customers to some degree. He wants them to keep coming back, after all, he’s doing this for money. But it’s very rare for them to flirt back. Usually, they just order him around, occasionally compliment him. And he’s not bothered by it, he’s technically there to do a service. But it’s different with Mew. Every time he talks to the older man it’s like there’s an unspoken challenge of who can get the other riled up more. Which is how Gulf ends up blushing like a schoolgirl at the end of every single one of their conversations. 

It honestly amazes the younger boy. Gulf is no blushing virgin, in the slightest. He’s dirty-minded and forward, a confident flirter if you will. He rarely gets shy or bothered by other people’s words, unless he lets himself. Yet, P’Mew manages to extract that reaction out him so effortlessly and unexpectedly. It catches him off guard every time. So maybe that’s why he feels an unfamiliar buzz of nervousness in his stomach as he’s setting up his laptop for the call. 

He’s already somewhat undressed, only wearing the panties he bought yesterday, a long-sleeve oversized white button-up, and a black mask to cover his face. Gulf, despite feeling a bit embarrassed going into the lingerie store, mustered up the courage to go and buy a comfortable (but still sexy) silk pair of pink panties, adorned with a bow at the top of them. Wearing them all day, it was definitely nice feeling the soft fabric rather than the rougher fabric of boxer shorts he’s used to. But Gulf isn’t entirely sure whether to be grateful or mad at P’Mew for making him wear the panties all day. Admittedly, he does enjoy the feeling that comes with wearing lingerie, and he’s no stranger to it, having done it a number of times in the past (exclusively in private though). Wearing the lace, silk, and soft cotton fabrics always made him feel so so pretty, wanted, and sexy.

On the other hand, this is exactly what made wearing panties all day quite difficult for him. Every time he focused on the feeling of them he could feel the blood in his body travel south. He had gone outside to have lunch with a couple of friends from the football team and the sensation of the panties was so incredibly distracting. All he could think about was the fact that no one around him knew what was under his regular clothes, they were totally oblivious. They also didn’t know that he would go home later to get himself off in front of a camera for a man he had never met before. And the warmth these thoughts spread through him, almost overwhelmed him. Gulf thinks he would’ve gotten a boner right there in the middle of lunch if it wasn’t for his friends snapping him out of it, their laughs and banter bringing him back to reality.

Because of the earlier incident, Gulf couldn’t help but finger himself as soon as he got home, coming to the thoughts of what could happen later that day during the fateful call. Of course, he took off the panties before doing so as to preserve them for when he showed them to Mew.

Gulf comes back to the present when he notices it’s already 6:58. It’s time. Due to his previous thoughts of what he had done earlier, he can feel his dick start to chub up in the panties and he readjusts so it’s comfortably resting between the silk and his stomach. He shifts back and sits up so his body is almost fully on camera, placing one of his arms between his legs while the other supports him. The only thing out of frame is his head. He figures this is a good angle and pose to start the call.

His nervous buzz is now mixing with excitement as he presses the call button. The sound of the call being answered causes Gulf’s heart to pick up. It’s just a customer, relax.

“Hello, krub.” He says first, with a small wai. There’s a slight awkwardness as he speaks, maybe because he’s not entirely sure what he’s supposed to act like at the moment.

“Hello krub, Nong.” Mew’s voice is clear and deep. Very deep. 

This is trouble. Gulf already feels his limbs contracting as if trying to make himself look smaller. The thing is, Gulf has a sort of kink for deep voices, they make him feel little. And being 185cm tall, it’s very hard for Gulf to feel this way. 

“Khun P’s voice is very deep, krub.” Gulf says with a slight laugh behind it as if to tease Mew, starting the usual back and forth flirting.

“Mmm, I hope that’s a good thing.” Gulf picks up a slightly teasing tone in Mew’s voice and he already feels his ears redden. “Did Yai Nong buy and wear the panties, like Khun P’ asked?”

Despite how shy Gulf is beginning to feel, he knows he’s there to do a job. So instead of replying verbally, Gulf decides to simply turn around and get on all fours so his silk-covered ass is on full display for the camera to see. The silence that follows this telling of the effect of his actions, making him smirk under his mask.

He’s about to ask Mew if he likes them when he hears the sound of a zipper, then Mew speaks, “Good boy. Nalak krub.” 

If Gulf’s ears weren’t already red before, they definitely were now. He quickly thinks of how to retaliate, he can’t let Mew win that fast. “Let me show you the front too P’,” Gulf flips around to lay back on the bed and show off the front of his body, his white shirt falls back at his sides, so his full torso is on display and the outline of his length is visible through the silk underwear. “Do they look pretty P’? I was scared you wouldn’t like them.” Without realizing, Gulf is pouting his lips under his mask.

He hears a low curse from the other side, Mew’s voice getting a raspy quality that Gulf definitely picks up on. It makes him want to curl up again, turn himself small again. “How could I not like them Nong? You look absolutely gorgeous in them, so pretty dressed up for me. And you wore them all day too?”

“Krub. Wore them outside too, I almost got a boner in public P’.” He made sure to whine the last few words, from their few interactions Gulf has picked up that Mew likes it when Gulf complains or talks back. This will get him for sure. “Kept feeling the silk rub on my little cock, kept thinking about right now, being in front of you like this.”

Gulf sits up and back on the bed to lean against the wall, letting his hands start to wander across his body. They don’t touch roughly or rub just yet, he simply glides across his skin with his fingertips, over his neck, down his chest, towards his tummy, past where the panties sit, to his thighs. He shaved earlier today, loving the feeling of his legs being completely smooth and wanting to look his best for Mew. 

Mew doesn’t comment on the touching, just simply lets out a soft but low hum. “I knew you would baby.” He pauses his words for a second before adding. “But you waited for P’ to get off, right?”

The question makes Gulf stop the movements of his hands, and he brings his legs together shyly. Suddenly, he feels like he was caught. Caught for not having waited for Mew, even if it wasn’t a condition the older man set for today. Gulf wasn’t expecting any punishment related play from this session, but of course, P’Mew and he always seem to end up on the topic so it only makes sense. 

A familiar rush of shame swarms Gulf as he realizes he’s done something wrong. He feels himself start to flush, his heart rate picking up excitedly, as he thinks about being punished. See Gulf loves punishment. Something about rebelling carelessly and then being reeled back in because that’s how little control he really has, gets him so turned on. Even if he’s not a big pain guy, he still loves giving up control in that way. 

He doesn’t realize he’s taken one moment too long to answer, getting lost in his thoughts, until he hears Mew sigh on the other side of the call. “Did you touch yourself today, baby? Without my permission? I thought you were a good boy for me.” 

“I’m sorry, P’.” He draws out the words, making sure to pronounce them carefully and full of teasing innocence. “I couldn’t really help myself. I got so hard as soon as I got home, from wearing my panties out.” 

Mew’s tone, Gulf notices, has a hint of teasing disapproval when he asks, “And what did you do to get yourself off?” 

The question makes the boy’s ears redden once more. But Gulf is not going to let Mew win in this dirty-talk battle they seem to be in. He starts to play with the hem of the panties, letting his fingers slip into the fabric and moving his fingers as if he wanted to take the piece of clothing off, when he answers, “Made myself cum with my fingers. But I swear P’, I came thinking about being on this call with you, having only you watch me.” Gulf makes sure his voice is high and light, acting as innocent as he can, meanwhile, a small smirk reappears on his face behind his mask. 

“Is that so, baby?” He hears Mew chuckle on the other side as if he’s amused. “You think that little innocent act of yours is gonna get you out of punishment? Cause if I’m being honest you don’t really sound sorry for what you did, Nong.”

Gulf feels his breath hitch in surprise, but thankfully it's inaudible. Mew was obviously not as easily fooled by his act as most people tend to be. Interesting. “P’Mew is very smart, I see. I did tell you I like being punished didn’t I?” Gulf finally lets himself lean his head down to be visible on camera. He raises his eyebrow defiantly and hears Mew laugh on the other side. 

“You’re naughtier than I expected, Yai Nong.” 

“It’s my job to keep you on your toes P’. You never know with me.” Gulf lays down on his side so his body is laid out across the screen, his head once again out of view. He starts to reach for a nipple to play with before Mew’s voice stops him.

“Stop.” The older man’s voice has a new tone quality to it. Before it was teasing, but now Gulf recognizes a sense of authority, and it’s demanding and threatening enough that he already feels his usual defiant attitude cower before it. Maybe he couldn’t win this particular flirting match. “Move your head back into the frame, I want to look into those pretty little eyes of yours, Nong.” Gulf quickly repositions himself so his head is in view of the camera, defiance slowly leaving him. “For the rest of the time we have together, you only do what I tell you. Otherwise, the only one that’ll get to come here is me, understood?”

There’s something about the command that makes Gulf feel a lot more vulnerable than before. Not just because he’s being told he can only follow Mew’s orders, rendering him completely powerless, but also the fact that Mew wants to see his eyes, see part of his expressions. There’s an intimacy there that is warming Gulf’s insides dangerously. “Krub.”

“Krub, what.”

Gulf feels himself blush once again, he knows by now his ears and neck are an unhealthy red color. “Krub, Khun P’.”

“Now I want you to get on all fours first, take your shirt off. Make sure I can still see your eyes.” 

Gulf follows the instructions quickly. He isn’t sure at what point his dick got fully hard but now it’s standing proudly against his lower belly, head peeking through at the hem of the panties. He feels the smooth fabric rub against it as he shifts and he sighs at the light stimulation, biting his lip. He’s bent on all fours now, ass up, with his forearms supporting his head, at an angle so he can still turn to look at the camera, to look at Mew.

“I can see your little cock is all hard for me, baby, it looks so pretty.” The words go right to Gulf’s dick and he feels it twitch. “Can you wiggle your cute little ass for me?”

As Gulf begins to do so, he feels the silk rub on his length more, making him whine softly. Gulf isn’t sure how long their call has been so far, but for whatever reason, it feels like it’s been a while. Like he’s been buzzing with nerves and excitement for too long and he’s getting to that point of neediness where he can’t think.

He hears shuffling on the other side as he continues to wiggle his ass and he wonders if Mew is touching himself already; if he’s been touching himself.

As if he could read Gulf’s thoughts, Mew explains, “I just pulled out my cock from my pants, baby. It’s been so hard since the moment I saw your pretty little body.”

Gulf bites his lip as thoughts of what Mew’s cock looks like fill his head. As much as he hates to admit it, Gulf is a size queen. He loves long, he loves thick, he loves veiny. Regardless of what Mew’s cock actually looks like, he decides to picture exactly that. 

“You can stop wiggling now.” Gulf does immediately. “Baby, I want you to pull the panties down just past your ass, but don’t take them off. Just pull them down enough so I can see your little hole.”

Gulf moans as he follows the instructions and feels the cool air hit his exposed entrance directly. “Is this okay, P’?” His voice is higher now, teasing tone gone, replaced with breathlessness.

“Yes, it’s perfect, baby.” Mew is silent for a few seconds and as Gulf goes to say something, to check that the man is still there, Mew speaks. “Sorry, I had to admire for a second.” The comment is laced with a teasing tone and Gulf whines embarrassed (but he also kind of loves it).

“Now I need you to get lube for me, can you do that, Nong?”

“Yes, P’.” Gulf moves his arm to reach for the lube he had prepared next to him on the bed, looking to the camera for further instructions. He feels a bit of precum drip onto his tummy as he realizes how obedient he’s been this whole time. How obedient Mew was able to get him.

“Ok, baby, now coat your pretty fingers for me.” He hears the click of a cap from Mew’s side. He must be lubing up too, to rub his cock, and probably pretend his hand is Gulf’s hole. Fuck, that’s unnecessarily hot. Gulf clenches his entrance around nothing.

The younger boy does as he’s told and coats his index and middle fingers on his right hand. As he goes to bring his fingers to his hole, longing for something to fill him up after all the foreplay, he’s stopped by Mew’s voice.

“Mmm! Did I say you could that, Yai Nong?” 

“No, P’.” He whines and tries to make his best pleading eyes at the camera. Gulf is not a very patient person, especially not when he wants to get off, so the stalling is frustrating him greatly.

“Don’t look at me like that. This is my soft punishment. You’re lucky if you even get to come tonight.” Mew scolding him with his deep rough voice is really doing things to Gulf. He feels the head of his cock slide softly on his tummy, aided by the amount of precum he’s leaking, and he moans.

“Please Khun P’, can I put my fingers in?” His fingers hover over his hole excruciatingly. 

“Go ahead, baby. But do it slowly, okay?” Gulf nods quickly and starts rubbing around his entrance. He was already a little stretched out from earlier, so without a second thought, he slowly presses both coated fingers in at the same time, sighing. There’s just something so wonderful about that feeling of finally being filled up with something after being empty for so long. 

“Fuck, Nong, look your little hole getting all stretched.” Gulf looks at himself on the screen and the sight can only be described as obscene. Gulf isn’t a vain person, but he knows he’s got a good body and he appreciates his body. So he can’t help but shiver at the overwhelming warmth that the sight of his entrance being stretched gives him. On top of the thought that Mew is rubbing his cock to that same sight. “Fuck yourself nice and slow for Khun P’.”

Gulf moves his fingers at a slow pace but makes sure to move his fingers out completely before pushing back in deep. Gulf is always so grateful he has long fingers. Despite already knowing, he asks Mew, “Is Khun P’ touching himself too?”

“Yes, baby. My cock is so hard for you, so slick, wish I could be there to slip it into your little hole, stretch it so good.” Gulf unconsciously began slipping his fingers in and out faster as he listened to Mew’s words, the thought of Mew being there with his deep voice and his (in Gulf’s mind) huge cock to fill him up like he needs getting him riled up rapidly. He moans breathlessly as he starts curving his fingers the way he knows to rub his prostate. 

“That’s right baby, rub your little prostate for me. Does it feel good, Yai Nong?” Gulf can hear the slick of Mew’s hand rubbing up and down his cock from the other side of the call, the pace not too slow but not too fast either. The fact that Mew has so much control still when Gulf feels so little is making his head feel dizzy.

“Yes, P’. It feels so good.” Gulf moans out, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, lips parted in ecstasy as he rubs his prostate. 

“Oh, fuck.” Mew groans out, the sound of his hand speeding up its motion audible, and it’s the sexiest thing Gulf has ever heard. “Ok, baby. You can fuck yourself nice and fast, like I know you want it.” 

Gulf doesn’t need to be told twice. Quickly, he’s jabbing his two fingers into his entrance at a fast pace, still making sure to take them out almost all the way before shoving back in, wishing it was the length of Mew’s cock instead.

“Khun P’, feels so good.” Gulf murmurs incoherently. 

He then remembers he’s being paid to do this. In giving up so much of his control, he forgot he’s supposed to be entertaining Mew. But now lost to ecstasy, he’s struggling to think of anything else other than Mew’s cock (his fingers) pushing roughly up against his prostate.

Mew is moaning now too, low and deep but constant and it’s fueling up the fire at the pit of his tummy. “Fuck baby, I can just imagine your warm little hole wrapped around my cock, gripping it nice and tight while I fuck you.”

Gulf is starting to feel it, the familiar fire in the pit of his stomach, and he feels himself completely losing it as he bends his knees further to open up his entrance more. It’s hard with the panties still constricting him but he manages to find a good position and starts fucking back into his fingers. His cock, which has been rubbing up against the silk of the panties and his tummy, is leaking everywhere now, he feels it twitching too.

It starts to build, the familiar fire ebbing up his body. Mew is moaning out about how he’s a good boy and other things that Gulf’s mind is having trouble fully processing and he himself is moaning out as he fucks back into his own fingers. His senses are flooded with chaos as his heart beats out of his chest and he feels blood rush to his head. He’s losing control and he feels the familiar need to release. 

Then, Gulf hears Mew’s voice through the chaos, loud and clear, “Yai Nong, stop.”

It takes so much out of him to stop, but the idea of being good is way more important to his pleasure ridden mind than releasing. So he stops, stops his hips and his fingers, and as he stops he whines so loudly and genuinely, full of so much desperation to release that he feels tears build up in his eyes. “P’, let me come na. I’m begging you, let me come na naa.” 

“I’m sorry baby but I had to punish you didn’t I?” Mew’s voice was suddenly gentle despite his words. Like he knew Gulf was very vulnerable right now. The gentleness made him feel a warmth in his chest which helped him relax and stop the tears that were forming in his eyes from desperation.

“You still with me, Nong?”

Gulf nods at the camera, unable to speak. 

“Khun P’ is so sorry he had to tease you like that, but you listened to him so well. Took your punishment so well, I think Yai Nong deserves a reward for being so good.”

Gulf nods, trying to readjust himself to a more comfortable position, as now the pain of his neck being contorted for so long was finally registering in his mind. “Can I lay down P’?”

“Of course, baby.” The warm gentleness is still there and it makes Gulf’s vulnerable mind content. He feels good, like a good boy. 

He’s now laying down on his back, head propped up on the wall by a pillow he had off-camera, panties slid down all the way to his right ankle from which they hang, legs folded up into his chest in order to give Mew a good view of his entire body. He pleads to the camera, “Can I put my fingers back in, P’?”

“Yes, baby. Put those fingers back in, I know your hole needs them.” The filthiness of the words goes right to Gulf’s dick spreading warmth through him. He quickly slips his fingers back in, sighing with relief.

“Baby, do you think you can fit one more in there? You were so good, P’ wants you to put one more in there.” Mew’s suggestion takes Gulf by surprise but he obliges without complaint. The younger boy imagines the reason behind this request is that he would need to prep with that many fingers because of the sheer size of Mew’s cock.

“Ok, you can fuck yourself as hard as you want, baby. But ask for permission before you come, ok?” The slick sounds of Mew stroking his length are back and Gulf rushes out a ‘krub’ so he can start fucking himself to them as fast as possible.

He finds his prostate with ease and moves his fingers in and out quickly to rub up against it. Looking at himself on the screen for a second he suddenly feels so exposed. His entrance and length are on full display, both gleaming in the light from the coating of slick from their own respective substances. His neck and ears are absolutely flushed red, and there’s sweat forming on his temple. It’s such an obscene sight and it’s getting Mew off. 

Gulf’s fingers speed up to quick small jabs deep inside him that make his dick twitch like crazy, spent and red now from the orgasm denial earlier. Gulf also starts to moan unabashedly, letting out curses and cries, head tilted back and eyebrows furrowed. He hears Mew groaning as well, the wet noise of his hand movements matching the pace of his own almost perfectly.

He closes his eyes as the ecstasy overwhelms him and he imagines once again that his fingers are Mew’s cock, rubbing his insides deeply, rubbing against his prostate roughly. “Khun P’, feels so fucking good.” Gulf whimpers out softly, helplessly, like he’s losing the ability to even speak.

“Shit, fuck, Nong, you look so gorgeous, spread open for me.” Mew sounds so breathless, his deep voice getting rougher, more primal like he’s growling almost. “Wish I was there to fuck that pretty little hole of yours with my cock.”

Gulf’s entrance clenches hard around his fingers and he whines, he’s so close, the fire at the pit of his stomach constant but not enough to fall over the edge. “Can Yai Nong touch his cock, Khun P’? Wanna come so bad.”

Gulf feels delirious with how badly he wants to come. There are almost no thoughts in his head other than his hole being fucked, Mew’s cock, and the need to come. He almost cries of happiness when Mew groans out, “Yai Nong can touch his cock, make yourself come, baby, Khun P’ is so close too, fuck.” 

The younger boy wastes no time, using his free hand to grab his neglected cock. It’s so sensitive he whimpers at the contact, but once he can start to stroke it confidently all he feels is absolute pleasure. 

His orgasm starts building properly again. This time because of the long period of stimulation the fire feels all-consuming. The combination of his fingers roughly fucking into his hole and his hand stroking his twitching cock the only thing he can feel. It happens so quickly the only warning he can give Mew is a whine of, “P’, I’m coming.” before he’s tensing up and spilling white all over his fingers and stomach.

It lasts longer than most of his orgasms so he continues to fuck his hole, now his fingers recklessly rubbing his insides without a clear rhythm, only slowing down the pace of his strokes on his cock. He can hear through the ecstasy Mew’s voice, ragged and uncontrolled, “Yai Nong.” For a second, Gulf wished he could see Mew coming, losing his grip completely and releasing all over himself. 

There are about 20 seconds of silence between the pair, filled with heavy breathing and small moans as they let their orgasms wash through them. Mew is the one to break it with a short sigh followed by, “I haven’t come that hard in a while.”

His voice is back to normal now, deep and coherent, but for some reason, the words feel like a confession, like they came from a vulnerable place, and because of that Gulf feels compelled to share one himself, “Me neither.”

A short comfortable silence falls over them and as Gulf gets his breathing back to normal he moves to lay on his side, body from the knees up visible on camera. He props his head on his now extended arm and stares at the screen in front of him, unsure of what to say now. He looks at the time and they’re at 28 minutes. 

“We have two minutes.” Is all he can think to say.

Mew replies, the gentle tone from before back now, “Mmm, how do you feel?” 

Exhaustion is the best way to describe how Gulf feels. It was his first time being denied an orgasm and now his mind is starting to register how much that actually took out of him. His limbs and neck are sore from being in those positions for such a long time and don’t even get him started on how spent his dick and hole feel. But he doesn’t want Mew to feel bad or sorry so he tries his best to sound nonchalant, “A little tired, P’.”

Gulf can hear the smile behind Mew’s next words, the gentleness still there, “Make sure you get cleaned up, na. Eat something and drink lots of water before going to sleep, okay?”

A new sort of warmth blooms inside Gulf, this time it’s in his chest though and he nods softly before simply responding with, “Krub.”

And like that Mew says goodbye and ends the call. What has Gulf gotten himself into?


End file.
